This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To evaluate the safety of escalating doses of 14g2a.zeta chimeric receptor transduced autologous EBV specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes (EBV-CTL) and 14g2a.zeta transduced autologous peripheral blood T-cells administered to patients with Neuroblastoma who have been lymphodepleted by CD45 monoclonal antibodies (MAbs). Secondary Objectives To determine the differential survival and function of these two infused cell-types in vivo, in particular to determine if chimeric receptor transduced EBV-CTLs survive longer than transduced peripheral-blood T-cells. To determine anti-tumor effects of transduced peripheral blood T-cells and EBV specific CTLs in vivo.